onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Rayleigh
General Info | Stamina1 = 40 | Battles1 =5 | Difficulty1 = Master | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Clash!! Rayleigh | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 60 | Battles2 =5 | Difficulty2 = Ultimate | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *This Raid was announced October 13th 2017, and first launched October 19th 2017. *This Raid is unique in that it is the only Raid originally released on the Global version of the game. As of December 1st, 2017, it has still not made an appearance in the original Japanese version. *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon clearing both the 40 stamina and 60 stamina stages. *24 hour Limited-Time Event. *60 Stamina is a 100% drop rate **No one knows the drop rate for lower staminas. It's speculated to be in the 15-30% range for each unit. How to Beat Clash!! Rayleigh FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information *On Buggy's first attack he will give you a easier Perfect timing buff for 99 turns, and not attack. *Using a special that delays Rayleigh will result in him clearing all debuffs. Grunts will still be delayed. *Shanks and Rayleigh will give themselves and all enemies a Defense Up buff upon entering the stage. Shanks will also double all enemy attack. Rayleigh will also special bind your friend captain for 10 turns, and shuffle all orbs to / . **Shanks will double attack and buff his own defense to 20,000, and all mobs to 10,000 for three turns **Rayleigh will buff his defense to 300,000, and all mobs to 15,000 for 3 turns Recommended Captains * Lucci: Beastman World Government Monster * Monkey D. Luffy Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again * Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru Recommended Support Units Do NOT use delayers against Rayleigh because he will remove all buffs from your team (including Buggy's easier perfects) and debuffs on himself if you try to delay him. The mobs will be delayed, however. * Bellamy The Hyena The Bullet of Dressrosa: Rayleigh changes your slots to / , so use Bellamy's special on a turn when you get several orbs. * Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard * Lady Alvida Beauty of her Age * Kalifa CP9's Strongest Recommended Sockets * A Fighter Group Leader will preemptively despair both captains for 3 turns upon entering stage 2, so LVL 3 Despair resistance is integral to most teams. * Various mobs will bind colors for 5 turns on their first attack, so if you intend to stall on them, LVL 3 Bind reduction is useful. Recommended Teams 60 Stamina Walkthrough Video Walkthroughs for Rayleigh 60 Stamina Written Walkthrough for Rayleigh 60 Stamina Team Builder Helper You can beat this with Striker team. I think You can replace QCK Law with WB or Barto since I overkill him without even need Law to attack Cap: QCK Law/Barto Fr Cap: Neko Subs: Diamante , Colo Kanjuro, Colo Alvida, Raid Aokiji Stage 1 : kill everyone but make sure that Buggy attack you, he won't do anything but he will put buff for you to have easier hitting perfect Stage 2 : Kill the 3 mobs in front and stall on Crab and Lobster. Careful if you have QCK Orb on Law , he will kill the crab even if you miss it Stage 3: Kill the 2 mob behind, let the front mob lock your STR unit special to buy more stalling time. Kill mob and turtle. Farm INT Orb for Aokiji Stage 4: Use Diamante special, Focus attacking Shanks , he should go down in 3 turn. Clear without taking damage. You should have about 26-28k HP. Stage 5: Kill the PSY and STR Mob, if you cannot kill the QCK it's fine since he will lock your Diamante for 5 turns (with anti lock then become 2 turns). Kill the QCK Mob then when Rayleigh enrage use Alvida special. After that use Colo Kanjuro , Aokiji and Law special, hit all perfect then clear the stage. If using Barto I think can use Barto special when he is enrage, so don't use Alvida special, use Alvida when bursting. Category:Clashes